This is the Way the World Ends
by ellaturner1234
Summary: Au style. Dean/OC Sam/OC Sam and Dean are in the midst of stopping the apocalypse and saving the world. So babysitting a pregnant woman and a criminal, are not what they need right now. But after a while they realize these two women may just be what they've been looking for.
1. Chapter 1

**I may end up changing the title of the story later on, not sure yet. But for now r&r please! **

"Congratulations Ms. Walters, you're having a baby!" Oh how long I have waited for those words. How long I have waited to carry another human being inside of me for nine months. But when those words came out of the doctor's mouth, when I saw the tiny form on the ultrasound, heard the strong heartbeat of _my _child, I wasn't excited. I didn't cry tears of joy like I always pictured I would have since I was a young child. all I could do was think _oh shit. _This was a mistake. A result of a drunken one night stand. This shouldn't be happening. And yet here I am, four months pregnant, alone, and screwed by the most famous demon hunter.

I couldn't tell him. I was too scared. Scared of how he would react. I knew he never wanted kids, he told me every time I brought up _family. _This would only be an inconvenience in his life. So I decided that I wouldn't tell him. I would pretend that he never existed in my life. I would have this baby, no matter how much it hurt me to know that it would remind me of him everyday, and I would love it with everything I had. I would raise it alone. I would be a single mother. It couldn't be that hard, there were thousands of single mothers across the globe. _My _own mom had raised me by herself and we turned out fine, right? Yes, I could do this...

**T****wo Months Later**

...I can't do this. The morning sickness, the late night cravings, the mood swings, the exhaustion, the back pain... I can't do this. Not by myself. I thought I could but I can't. My mom and sister were on 'vacation' in Hawaii for a year. My brother hadn't talked to me in eight. My dad had died when I was four. I had no friends. I was alone in this. And I can't do this anymore. Yeah, I thought I could. But I can't. And I'm stressing out which the doctor says isn't good for the baby... that stresses me out more. I need someone to help me through this. I need someone to be with me when I'm up at four in the morning puking my guts out, or when I see a commercial on TV that makes me cry like a baby... I need someone to hold my hand when I'm giving birth. I need _him_...

"Who the hell is this?" The voice on the other side of the phone was anything but polite. I would've replied with something just as rude had it been someone different on the phone. But this tone was typical. Anything but surprising. This male always answered unknown numbers with a little more gruff than usual, in case it was a demon or something of that sort. Or even another hunter. Had to sound like a bad ass demon hunter. Not that his already deep voice didn't do it justice but still... And you know, the sound of his voice just made me realize...I freaking missed that. I missed that deep voice of his. Suddenly I just wanted him to talk. For hours. About anything. Because seven months without that voice...well...now I was realizing how stupid I was for letting him out of my life.

"Hello?!" He was getting impatient and I could tell he was about to hang up, probably thinking this was a prank call or something. He always hated those but then what person didn't. Whenever he would get those he would threaten to beat the living shit out of whoever called him after he hunted them down.

Sam would laugh much to his annoyance and I would unsuccessfully hide a smile. The funny thing was most of the prank calls were made by Sam. It got so boring on the road sometimes that we would have to entertain ourselves. So Sam one day dialed Dean's number. Using *67 of course. He just did the typical heavy breathing. Dean's reaction was so comical he made it a regular thing. Dean never found out it was his brother causing him so much anger. "Look you little-"

"I need you." The words rushed out before I could stop them. Before I could think about what I was saying. But...I didn't try to hastily cover those words up with something else, I just...held in a laugh. Because I could almost _see _the confusion on his face. Could hear the wheels turning in his head as he tried to put a name to my voice. I could picture his brow furrowed, his nose scrunched the tiniest bit, and maybe even his famous head scratching. After a couple minutes I let out an exasperated sigh. Thank god he was pretty. "It's me. Louise."

It was a typical Thursday night. Well a typical weeknight really. On my bed, propped up on pillows, one hand resting on my swollen belly, the air conditioner on high (the heat flashes I was getting lately were about killing me) and the TV volume low, just background noise. It was there to make my apartment feel a little less...lonely. This time though, I had my blackberry clutched anxiously up against my ear waiting for the speaker on the other side to say something. Anything. But there was only a silence. I was sure the person had hung up until I pulled the phone away from my ear and saw that no...we were still connected. Must mean the man had been shocked into silence or...well shocked into silence was all I could come up with. I couldn't really blame him. But I wasn't known for my patience. "Dean?"

"Louise? Why the hell are you calling me?!" Seven months go by without contact and then suddenly out of nowhere I call saying I need him. Yeah, I can't blame him for being confused and angry.

"I'm pregnant. It's yours." And oh. I closed my eyes and winced. That sounded much better in my head.

"Oh uhm what I meant to say was, remember that night seven months ago? In the back of your Impala?" The silence at the other end told me yes, yes he did. "Well, we didn't use protection." He wasn't saying anything and I didn't know what to say now except for, "Dean, you're a father." Then I heard the distinct click of someone hanging up the phone.

**The Next Day**

I was desperate. I needed_ someone_ to help me through the next 18 years. Dean well... that was a dead end apparently. He would be no help which was surprising considering that when there was a chance he was the father of Lisa's son, he was OK with it. But maybe it was just the fact that it was a child with _me _that turned him off. Or maybe he was just too busy trying to save the world from the apocalypse to raise a child. Did I mention that? Yeah, he and Sam started the apocalypse and now they have to end it. Dumb asses. Anyways yeah so Dean wouldn't be any help.

I had no friends. Being on the road with the Winchesters for two years, you don't exactly have time to make friends. Too busy killing demons. Even if you did, they usually die. Demons kill them to get to you. So I was a friendless person for two years. I was too occupied with demon hunting to really notice. Or really care. But now that I've settled down in an apartment, put the supernatural behind me, I realized...I can't have friends. Anytime someone talks to me or invites me to lunch, for example the really nice lady who lives upstairs, I say no. Because I still have this fear that something will happen to them if I get too attached. So I have no friends to help me with my child.

Family? My father was dead. Died in a freak accident when I was four. Spontaneous combustion. My mother and sister...ha no. Don't even get me started on them. The only one left would be my brother and I haven't talked to him in eight years. Eight years ago we had one little fight over dad. But that fight tore us apart. He now lives four states away paying child support to an ex-wife and two kids, boy and girl. He lives with a girlfriend whose had more criminal charges than I have fingers and toes. Why the hell he would hook up with someone like her is beyond me.

I sighed and glanced at my stomach. I was desperate. Desperate times called for desperate measures. That's what I kept telling myself as I dialed my brother's number.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mentions of drug use and strippers/hookers. If you don't like it, don't read it. **

**Jana's POV**

I crossed my arms and glared at the shell of a man before me. God I hated men. Nothing but trouble.

Men only wanted sex. They didn't look for an intellectual woman or a woman with a great personality..no they looked for the ones with the biggest chests and the nicest ass. Men were pigs and yet...I found myself always with one. I could never really get used to the single life. I had tried it once and it hadn't worked for me. Not that anything does anymore. "You're ex-wife called." Tap tap tap went my foot against the linoleum floor. That old hag had left a message on the machine this morning. Apparently the lowlife in front of me forgot to pay child support. Again. That's twice now. She said if he doesn't pay her soon she's taking him to court. Again. But this time he wouldn't be getting a light sentence or a slap on the wrist. This time he would go to jail.

My _boyfriend _grimaced, "What did she have to say." But he knew. He knew what she wanted. She wanted money. Money for their kids. Money he spent on hookers and drugs...I didn't know that of course. I glared at him some more until he threw up his hands, "What do you want me to say, Jana?!" I wanted him to say he would go back to rehab. That he would go and get better. For us. But no. This disgusting pig wouldn't do it. He loved strippers and cocaine too much. And I loved him too much to break up with him. Did I mention that half of my drug charges were me covering his ass? Yeah, this is the guy I loved. Why I fell in love, especially with someone like _him_, was a mystery to me. God I hated men.

I shook my head in disgust. I wish I could take everything I had (which wasn't much) and leave. But I had no place to go. My family had deserted me years ago, disowned me when I hadn't married into a wealthy family immediately after college. Well who needs family, right? Sigh. "I want-" Ding dong. The doorbell. Oh god who was it now. I glared at my _boyfriend _before stomping over to the front door and flinging it open. "What the hell do you want?" Then I took a gander at our little visitor. Woman, mid twenties, couple inches shorter than my five foot eight self, wavy brown hair, pretty face, and oh. My eyes zoned in on her ginormous stomach. She was either pregnant or just really fat. I'm gonna guess pregnant.

She looked surprised but then she smiled politely, "I'm here for David." Oh my god. Do not tell me this was another of David's hookers that he knocked up. That is the last thing I needed to hear at this moment. But … she didn't look like the kind of girl that was desperate enough to sell her body to guys like David for money. But if not that why else would she be here? I glared at her when she stood on her toes and peered behind me into the apartment, her face scrunching up in slight disgust, before returning to her normal stance with that stupid smile. God I hated her. "Louise!" What? I felt David come up behind me and I could almost see the smile on his face. He never smiled when he was with me...I frowned and then stumbled when David pulled Louise, that pregnant chick I hated, into the house, knocking me out of the way. Well then...

Inside David and Louise were standing in the small living room, hugging, as if they haven't seen each other in years which made no sense if... "What's that smell?" Louise pulled away from David, her nose scrunched in disgust as she looked around trying to sense where the foul scent was coming from.

I smirked, "That is the smell of failure." I nodded to David and he glared at me. My smirk widened as Louise just frowned. "So...who the hell are you." I plopped down on the recliner across from them as they sat down on the couch. "Why do you know David. Did he knock you up? Are you here for child support? Because I can tell you right now you won't be getting jack squat. His ex-wife isn't."

Louise stared at me in horror while David looked like he could throttle me right then and there. He cleared his throat before saying, "Jana _dear.._" He emphasized that with a death glare, "...Louise is my sister. The one who I haven't talked to in eight years...I told you about her, remember?" Uhm, no. I didn't. But I flashed her a smile and nodded. She looked uneasy and David continued, "She's here because as you can see she's pregnant. She needs help raising her kid." Oh no. I saw where this was going. Hell no. _hell _no. I opened my mouth and as if he could read my mind David put up a hand, "I know what you're gonna say but she's my sister and I can't just leave her out to dry. Not when she is like this."

I stared at him in disbelief. Was he serious? Did he suddenly get a concussion something? "Uhm, you have for eight years. OK David look, I've put up with a lot of crazy shit_ for_ you and_ with _you but this...this no. I won't. I can't. We can't afford another mouth to feed. No, two mouths to feed. Babies are expensive! Did you know that? Or did you just think that they lived on breast milk? And sweet jesus the diapers... Plus we have no room! And the fat cow over there sure as hell can't work to help pay for herself and her kid because she's about ready to pop!" I took a deep breathe, pretty satisfied with my rant. Haven't had a good one in a while. Well, maybe since Monday when David told me he gambled away my great grandma's ruby necklace.

Louise stood up and straightened her blue maternity dress before saying, her face red with anger, "Look here, -"

"Jana. My name is Jana."

"Look here, Jana, I know that this is an inconvenience but-"

I suddenly had a thought. "Where's the baby daddy?" And she seemed to deflate at that. She went silent before swallowing, "He...He's not in the picture." I rolled my eyes, "Well apparently if you're here asking to room with us. Look this can't happen. So why don't you go do what David's ex's do best. Demand child support."

**Louise POV **

Jana. That was David's girlfriend. And wasn't she a keeper. Yes I will admit she was beautiful. Long black hair, blue eyes, her face seemed flawless as did the rest of her body. Oh god. I looked down at myself and felt my eyes watering. "Why are you crying? Is it the hormones? I heard that being pregnant causes women to be well...hey look if you're gonna start crying at least don't make a mess on the couch. It's expensive." I glared at Jana through tear filled eyes before sniffling and accepting the tissues David offered me.

David...he was so sweet. Yeah he had aged quite a bit, granted it has been eight years, but it seems like our fight never happened. It's not like I'm gonna bring it up either I mean it's fine with me if he forgot. The past is the past. But why he would stay in a place like this, it was a dump, with a girl like Jana, she was so mean, was a mystery. But I guess you can't help who you love. And where you live. But he should've at least cleaned the place up a bit for my visit. Oh well.

"Good you're done blubbering." I glared at Jana again wishing the earth would open up and swallow her but then...even she didn't deserve that cruelty. She was about to make another smart remark when David pulled her aside. Like literally. He grabbed her by the sleeve of her white shirt and pulled her into the kitchen. A couple minutes later they came back. Jana sat back down in her recliner and David stood by the front door, leaning up against the door frame. Jana opened her mouth to say something, hopefully an apology for being so rude, when the doorbell rang again. Jana rolled her eyes and muttered, "Better not be another family member." I cast a glare her way which she purposefully ignored. David opened the door and then suddenly there was a buzzing sound before a loud smack. Jana and I looked at each other with confusion. We looked to where David had been and oh my god..Dean Winchester had just tazed my brother.

Jana jumped up from the couch, "Who the hell are you and why did you just taser him?" She glanced over at me before rushing to David's side, where he was passed out cold. "You all aren't cops so spill." Dean Winchester ignored Jana and started walking over to me, "Hey Louise.". Jana glanced over at us with disbelief before turning to Sam, who had now decided to make an appearance, and ask, "Who are you and why did your partner brother lover whoever taze my boyfriend?!" She glared at Sam before cradling David's head in her lap. I didn't hear what Sam was saying to her, I was too focused on Dean Winchester in the flesh standing before me.

"What's with the taser? Thought you didn't like those things." Wow. Of all the things I could've said to him, that had to be it. Why not _why are you here _or _its nice to see you _or _I hope your balls shrivel up and fall off. _

Dean looked a little surprise, like he was expecting me to say something about him being here, but he shrugged, "I don't know. I asked for a weapon and Sam gave me it and I thought what the hell." He grinned cheekily and I remembered now how he got all the ladies. One look at that smile and they'd be goners for sure. He turned serious and said, "Look Louise, I really came here because I wanted to tell you that the apocalypse is coming." I nodded. I knew that, heck I was there when they started it. "And Sam and I need to, are trying to, find a way to stop it." He paused and stared at me before continuing, "That means that I can't help you. With...our baby. I've gotta save the world." And tell me again why he couldn't have told me this when I called him?

"But saving the world isn't gonna take eighteen years, will it?" I sounded so desperate even I cringed. "Ok look, I understand. Kind of. You can't become a family man now because you have to stop the thing you started." He nodded and smiled, happy that I finally got it. "I get that. Saving the world is your first priority. But...take me with you. I could travel with you, you could still hunt and do your thing, and...you can still enjoy the joys of fatherhood." What a marvelous plan that was. But from the look on his face it seemed he couldn't disagree more. "Dean, I want our baby boy to have a father in his life. I would prefer you. I understand that the road isn't any place for a woman and a baby...but.." Oh! "we could stay at Bobby's! He wouldn't mind!" He probably would considering we didn't exactly leave on good terms. Well I did run over his dog...

I could see I still hadn't sold Dean on the idea. I needed to. I had nowhere to go. After this little visit with my brother and his lovely girlfriend I've come to the conclusion I am staying as far away from them as possible. My son will not be exposed to Jana and her...self. I really needed Dean to agree to take me with him. Or at least take me to Bobby's. "Look, either take me with you to Bobby's or I will follow you. On every hunt you go to I will be there. Every bar every diner every motel. I will be there." I glared at him. "Take me with you Dean Winchester or so help me god." The look on my face must've done something to him because he nodded. "Alright. But you stay at Bobby's. No hunts. No bars. Nothing." I was alright with that.

Dean walked over to his younger brother and sighed, "Sammy..." Sam took one look at his brother's face and my satisfied smile before horror crossed his. "No, you didn't Dean." He grimaced and nodded. Sam cursed before shaking his head, "Dean, we aren't babysitters!"

"But that's my kid!" Sam didn't seem to care. They started to argue until Jana stood up and said, "I'm coming too." They froze. There was a silence as it sunk in what she said. "Alright maybe you didn't hear me. I said I'm coming with." The brothers glanced at each other before Dean walked over to Jana and snickered, "Sorry sweetcheeks no can do."

Jana's eyebrows hit her hairline. "Look, either you let me come with you or I call the cops on you for assaulting my boyfriend. And I know some people down at the station..." The threat hung in the air.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, "Oh yes Jana, your boyfriend. What about him? Is he coming too?" She was something else. She glared at me and I glared right back. "Your brother can go screw himself. I'm tired of the drugs and the hookers-" Don't think I didn't notice Dean's eyes light up when she mentioned that, "and the ex-wife and the damn child support. I love him but...he needs to get his life together." She straightened up, and was it me or were those tears in her eyes, "So, what will it be." Sam and Dean glanced at each other before they both cursed. Jana grinned. And so it was set. Two hunters, a pregnant woman, and a bitch who was a part time criminal, on the road together. Let the fun begin.

**Yes, Jana is one nasty girl. But she will get nicer later I promise. This chapter didn't go exactly how I wanted but oh well. Hope you guys like it. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Louise's POV**

David was awake. And currently yelling at his girlfriend about his wound. Jana ignored him and was demanding Dean to hand over the taser so she could make David shut up. What a nice girlfriend she was. Sam was pointing at Jana and yelling at Dean about how the hell he could just let her come along with them. Dean was just standing there, glaring at Sam, not saying a word though. I on the other hand was sitting on the couch watching it all in fascination. It was only a matter of time before somebody truly snapped. Or the neighbors called the cops.

"Do you see this?! DO YOU SEE THIS?!" David was pointing to the wound he got from the taser. Jana was ignoring his existence which only made David angrier. I had to admit though, he probably needed medical attention. That wound looked deep. But Dean and Sam didn't like hospitals so they wouldn't be taking him and I doubt my brother and his gf had any insurance. I didn't like doctors. David would just have to take a couple Advil and put on a band aid. He seemed to come to the same conclusion because he huffed and plopped down on the couch beside me.

"One little shock. That's all, Dean. I promise. Just to shut him up." Jana had now resorted to begging. Dean was ignoring her which only made her latch on to his arm and plead louder. He scowled and tried to shake her off but she latched on tighter. Then put her hand in his pocket and dug around until she could find the stun gun. Dean jumped as soon as she smirked. He disentangled himself from her and stumbled away. She crossed her arms and frowned.

"What the hell were you thinking, Dean. A pregnant woman and a criminal." Oh guess Sam had done his research on Jana. "Yes because that's exactly what we need right now." He was staring at Dean with what Dean used to call, his prissy face. "Of all the stupid things you've done, this really takes the cake." He snorted and collapsed in the recliner, glaring at his older brother.

**Davids POV**

After my useless attempts of trying to convince my girlfriend that I needed medical treatment, I gave up and sat beside my sister who was watching everything with amusement. I gave her a WTF look before shaking my head. Whatever. I turned my attention back to the two dudes standing in my living room.

I knew I should've paid that child support. I knew I shouldn't have used that money at the strip club. This was just my ex's way of getting back at me for not paying her. It had to be. That bitch. First, a threat to take me to court, and now this? What the hell I ever saw in her I will never know.

So because I fell behind on child support, just two lousy payments, she sends these two guys to my house who _taser _me. I bet my ex wife was sitting in her house, laughing her ass off, telling the kids how big of a lowlife idiot I was. God I hated her. I only was with her because she had big tits and wouldn't say no to sex. Ever. But then suddenly one day she says the condom broke and she was preggo. Time for me to bail. Just as I had one foot out the door, she said if I didn't marry her she would get me for everything I had. So I stayed. And married her. Worst mistake of my life. Then somehow later on we had another kid. That's when my addiction to booze and strippers got worse. Drink my pain away (damn kids weren't cheap and the strippers made me forget about my bitch wife). That's when she decided to divorce my sorry ass. But she held true to her promise. She demanded child support every month. Or else she would take me to court where the judge would put me behind bars or slap me with a huge fine. She played the innocent victim. Innocent my ass. Three months later I met Jana at a bar. And now here we are.

"Did my ex-wife send you here? Is this her way of getting back at me for not paying child support? It is isn't it. That bitch-" I stopped when everyone stared at me like I was insane or something. "She did send you two, didn't she?" I was starting to doubt myself as everyone was still looking at me. Bigfoot and Jackass were staring at me as if I were stupid and the bastard that tasered me said, "Uh no. We're here for Louise."

"Well then why the hell did you taser me?!" I jumped up from the couch and walked over to the dude. If they were here for my sister then what the hell was the taser for. I stood in front of him and smirked. I was a good four inches taller than him. I looked down at him and smirked wider at his glare but then his glare soon turned into a smirk as he answered, "Because you're ugly ass -" He didn't finish his sentence before I shoved him and having the element of surprise, plus the height advantage, he stumbled back into the wall. He glared at me before standing up and dusting himself off. Then he ran towards me and rammed at me with his body and I gotta admit, he had more muscle than I thought. He threw a punch to my gut and I went down.

**Jana's POV**

Jesus fucking Christ.

**Louise's POV**

I watched in horror as my brother and the father of my baby fought each other. Even though David had the height advantage, Dean was holding his own. They were each throwing in punches, grunting when they landed at the right places and they were both bloody and bruised. Sam had tried to intervene but David had punched him. After he recovered, and Dean threw one to David's jaw, he went outside.

Jana was standing to the side looking bored, arms crossed, rolling her eyes every now and then, and muttering, "Fucking morons." I shook my head, but then suddenly saw Jana's eyes go wide and I heard the cock of a gun. I whipped my head towards the sound and my breath caught in my throat. Dean and David had stopped fighting. My brother was frozen, eyes wide, and a look of fear on his face. Sam Winchester was aiming a shotgun at my brother's head.

**I'm not sure what a taser wound looks like or if it is even called that. I'm not sure if you need medical attention, I'm guessing you do, or if you just slap a bandaid on it. I'm going with the you would need medical attention. **


	4. Chapter 4

**10 minutes later**

**Louise's POV**

I didn't think Jana was capable of crying. I didn't think she had the capacity to feel. Especially for my brother because of how she treated him. But here she was. Sitting on the hardwood floor, legs sprawled out in front of her, David's head in her lap, while she sobbed. Her chest heaved and she choked out his name between sobs. She ran shaky fingers over his face, outlining his lips, before planting a kiss on them...he didn't move. She only sobbed harder.

She didn't seem to notice that the puddle of blood was soaking into her jeans...or maybe she just didn't care. All she cared about at this moment was the fact that David was lifeless. It made me realize, maybe she really loved him after all.

Dean was frozen, eyes locked on the hysterical woman and the dead man. He did try to move towards them, probably to help though we all knew it was too late, but Jana glared at him through watery eyes and he froze in place. A look of..guilt...on his face as he stared at the sight before him.

The shotgun hit the floor with a loud thud. Sam's eyes went wide, filled with fear. Fear that he had actually killed a man. An innocent man. It had been an accident of course, the shotgun was only meant to scare the guy. But he hadn't been expecting David to attack him. The force of David's body hitting his made his finger slip and...He took big steps backwards until he hit the front door, the sound of the gun firing ringing in his ears.

I was in shock. It didn't seem real. One minute my brother is alive, breathing, talking. The next he's on the floor, cold, lifeless. It didn't seem real. It seemed like a joke. A cruel joke. But somewhere inside a voice was telling me it wasn't. My brother was gone. My stomach suddenly felt queasy and I threw a hand on my mouth before rushing to the bathroom and emptying the contents of my stomach. I flushed, then gripped the sides of the porcelain toilet where I began to finally cry.

**Jana's POV**

I ran my fingers through his brown hair, and smiled slightly. I remember all the times I would nag at him about his hair. _You look like fucking Billy Ray Cyrus. If you want some tonight, get a haircut. _He would throw some insult towards me, but he'd go get that haircut. My smile faltered. I was never going to hear his voice again. Never going to wake up to him. Never going to kiss him. Never going to badger him about his ex-wife ever again. Never going to start a family with him.

_You're going to father my children. _

_The hell I am. _I almost laughed at the memory. Oh god David. A tear splashed on his unshaven face and I sniffled before wiping it off, my hand lingering on his cheek.

"Dean, we need to...We need to get rid of the body." The voice made me jump and when it sunk in what was said, I clutched David tighter to me. I glared up at his murderer and spat, "The hell you are." I wouldn't let them touch David. They'd have to go over my dead body.

Dean ran a hand over his suddenly weary face and sighed, "Well we can't keep it-"

I screeched, "David! He's not an _it. _He's still David!" Dean grimaced but nodded. I took a deep breath and ran a hand through my hair, "You aren't touching him."

Sam took a hesitant step forward, "Well...can we at least move him off the floor?" He gestured towards my jeans and oh. They were beside a little puddle of David's blood. My jeans had soaked up most of it. "Rigor Mortis will set in soon and-"

"Where will you move him to? If you plan on burying him in the backyard _so help me god..." _Dean and Sam shared a glanced before Dean reassured me with a, "Well..." That was it. I gently laid David's head on the floor beside me, before standing up and rushing over to the phone. Fuck everything.

"What the hell are you doing?" I heard Sam's fear filled voiced and I ignored him, picking up my cell phone off the kitchen counter, ready to dial 911 and put Sam on death row. That bastard deserved to fry for what he did to David. Accident or not. And bury him in the backyard? Jesus. What had I been thinking, wanting to leave with these two?

"911 state your emergency."

"These two guys mmh..."

"Hello? I'm sorry, can you repeat that? Hello?" I was slammed onto the floor by Dean, my cell phone flying out of my hand and sliding across the floor to the other side of the room. I landed on my back hard, and the fact that Dean was still on top of me, didn't make things better. I looked over to see Sam picking up my cell phone and disconnecting the call. Son of a bitch. I started pounding at Dean until he got a hold of my arms. He hovered over me, his hands trapping my arms to the floor, and his eyes locking with mine.

"Now. I'm sorry, Jana. About David. I really am." I could feel my eyes fill with unshed tears but I couldn't tear my gaze away from his. "But I can't let you call the cops...We can't get them involved with this. If they get involved Sammy could-"

"Get death row, yes that's the point you idiot!" Sam grimaced but Dean ignored me. "-get in a lot of trouble. I can't let that happen." Dean was serious. Oh my god.

Dean was staring at me expectantly, waiting for a response. Well, since the cops couldn't be called...I didn't want to piss them off and end up like David..."What happens now."

Dean seemed relieved and his grip loosend but he didn't move. "You know as well as I do that we can't leave the body...I mean David...on the floor forever. Burying it...David...in the backyard-"

"Sure as hell won't happen or-."

"-or _so help you god. _Yes I know." I glared at him but he ignored it, tearing his gaze away and staring at something to his left. "I don't know if you'll like this or not but...We could leave. Then make an anonymous phone call to the police about a dead body in the house. You'd have to come with us now for sure because we have to make sure that you don't visit any police stations if you know what I mean." What the fuck. "Think about it. Well, don't take too long." He stood up and looked around a frown settling onto his face, "Where's Louise?" He went over to Sam to ask for her whereabouts.

I sat up on my elbows and looked over at David. Maybe that would be alright...It's better than the backyard.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for the wait! I know it's been like 3 months since I last updated and I'm really sorry =( I just had a lot of things going on (like for starters, beginning college and then all those papers/homework and crap) but I'm going to try and update the next chapter soon! **

**Jana's POV**

I crossed my arms and leaned against the kitchen counter, trying my best not to look to the living room. The living room with the giant puddle of blood from my boyfriend's dead body. I cleared my throat and absently picked at my fingernails. "What's taking her so long?" I meant the fat cow of course, or Louise as everyone else calls her. Dean glanced sideways at the locked bathroom door before shrugging. He didn't seem too worried that she'd been in there for a long ass time. I wasn't worried about her either I just wanted to leave this place and to do that we had to bring _Louise _with us. Bummer, right? At first I had suggested we ditch this place with her in it, just leave her in the bathroom so when she comes out hopefully we'll be miles away. Dean and Sam hadn't taken too kindly to that idea. I didn't think they would but I decided to throw it out there anyways. I mean, why the hell would they want her to come along? Beside the fact that she was carrying Dean's child. It would be like having a whale tagging along. Soon it would be a beached whale. Who the hell wanted that? Well apparently these two morons.

Dean suddenly cursed, his phone flying out of his hands and hitting the front door. A loud smack ensued, whether from the phone hitting the door or hitting the floor and breaking into five pieces I'm not sure.

"Hey! Watch it!" That door was expensive.

Dean ignored me, starting a whispered conversation with Sam who was running a hand through his long, brown hair.

I narrowed my eyes, one of my pet peeves was being left out of conversations, before loudly and obnoxiously clearing my throat. Two heads turned my way. "What the hell is your problem? Other than the fact that your friend here murdered-" I pointed to Sam who flinched as if I had physically slapped him across the face, "-my boyfriend and should be going to the electric chair..."

"They don't have the chair anymore," Dean stated flatly.

"Well whatever! He should be going to death row for what he did!" I was then aware that I had been flailing my arms when I knocked over a Monster and it hit the floor, some of the fluid hitting my pants. "Uhm..." I heard some stifled laughter and I looked over to see Sam unsuccessfully hiding a laugh and Dean smirking. "Shut the fuck up." I grabbed the nearest dish towel and started to clean it up but after a minute gave up. Fuck it. Soon we were gonna abandon this place anyways, right? I tossed the burgundy dishtowel over my shoulder.

I heard a sigh, "Jana, we already had this conversation..." I rolled my eyes, yeah we did. But that was a bullshit conversation and so is this one.

"Anyways, the problem is I can't get a hold of Bobby, he's not answering his phone. I think something's wrong." Bobby? Who the hell was-...Oh that's right. Bobby's the guy that's gonna let us bunk with him. Nice guy. Not many men let strangers stay with them. Especially if one of the strangers has a bun in the oven.

I snorted. "You only called once, stupid...His phone's probably on silent or he was probably in the bathroom. Jesus, you think because he missed one of your damn phone calls something bad happened?"

Dean let out another annoyed sigh, his eyes closing as he tried to contain his temper. It was clear he didn't want to have this or any conversation with me at the moment. "Why don't you just go change into cleans clothes, alright? Walking around in those-" he gestured to my blood soaked jeans, "-is gonna arouse suspicion." I hated to admit it but I could see his point, I mean if I saw someone walking around looking like me, I would call the fucking cops. But I wasn't going to give Dean the satisfaction of knowing he was right. I sucked in a deep breath, stepped over the drink I spilled on the floor, and headed straight for the bedroom in search of clean clothes. Which now that I think about it, that might be a lot harder that it sounds. Our washer broke a couple weeks ago (and because of David and his _problem_) we didn't have the money to fix it. Crap, well there has to be something clean somewhere.

**Five minutes later**

"Ok seriously, now this is pissing me off. Did she give birth in there or something?" I was leaning against the bathroom door, my foot tapping impatiently against the hardwood floor. A pair of blue jeans and David's favorite gray sweatshirt in my hand (found them shoved under the bed but as far as I could tell they were clean); I would've changed in the bedroom but suddenly my bladder decided to act like a pregnant woman's so I decided to use the bathroom. Oh wait, I can't. Someone locked themselves in there. "I've seen people give birth and it's fucking nasty. If she did _that _in _**my**_bathroom-"

There was a sound of the doorknob being unlocked before tthe bathroom door suddenly flew open. The only reason I hadn't been killed was because of my amazing reflexes. I opened my mouth to start yelling when I took in Louise's appearance. "Shit." From the way Louise was looking, maybe she did give birth. Her puffy eyes didn't meet mine as she pushed her way past me, not even muttering an excuse me. I frowned before flipping the light on and peering hesitantly inside the bathroom. I was looking for any evidence of a newborn. None. _Thank god..._but then I wrinkled my nose when I was assaulted with the smell of vomit. So that's what she's been doing in here. I pinched my nose with one hand and walked in, kicking the door close behind me.

After I had sprayed like a whole bottle of air freshener in this place, I stared in the mirror, feeling a small stab of sympathy for preggers. Not too long ago I'd looked like that, cried like that...but she should know, shit happens, then you move on.

**Another five minutes later**

"Why do we have to bring her along again?" Louise turned her back to me, her body tense, the question directed to Dean and Sam. Well, screw you. Oh wait, somebody already did.

Dean ignored her, "Are we ready to go? Does everyone have all their crap together? Because we aren't coming back. Oh, and if you have to go to the bathroom, go _now_. We aren't making any pit stops along the way." I narrowed my eyes. If I needed to pee, we sure as hell were going to stop somewhere or so help me I would piss right in Dean's car. "No one needs to go? Alright then..."

It was then that the atmosphere suddenly changed. As we all grabbed our stuff, it got eerily silent. The only sounds our chests heaving. It wasn't said but we all knew that if we had anything to say to David, an apology (Sam and Dean) or a goodbye (preggers and moi), now was the time to do it.

Dean was the first to go. He glanced around the place with a grimace (almost disgust), his eyes lingering on David's lifeless body, before walking around David. He made sure he avoided the blood and walked slowly to the front door. Ok, guess he didn't have anything to say...unfeeling bastard.

Sam followed suit, though his pained eyes lingered on David slightly longer and he opened his mouth as if to say something (I was hoping an apology) but closed it quickly with a shake of his head. Alright then make him unfeeling bastard #2. No, unfeeling _murdering _bastard.

When Dean reached the doorknob he paused, visibly swallowing, before muttering something and then opening the front door. Sam walked out, not once looking back.

Louise on the other hand, she stopped short her watery eyes frozen on her older brother. She tried to kneel down but her baby bump made it impossible so she just stood above David. She stared at him for the longest time, willing _wanting _his heart to start pumping, and when his chest didn't move she cleared her throat. "I'm so sorry, David." With that strangled whisper and that tear running down her cheek, I felt like I was interrupting a private moment so I turned my back to them, letting Louise say goodbye to her brother. She didn't seem to notice that action, or even my presence, she just kept her eyes trained on the body on the floor. But with every word that came out of her mouth, with every heart wrenched whisper and apology, I felt a tear fall down my face. It was only when I heard a door slam close that I realized she had left...and I was sobbing.

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and let out a shaky sigh before turning to David. I slowly made my way over to him, my shoulders still slightly shaking. Bending at the knees, I squatted down until I could run my fingers through his hair. I stared into his lifeless eyes, my heart clenching. How many times had I looked into those eyes and said, "I hate you"? How many times had I stared into those eyes and called David every degrading and emasculating name in the book? Too many times...and now I would do _anything _to go and take those words back. _Anything. _

It took a couple tries before I could choke out, "I'm sorry, baby, I really am..." A tear splashed onto his face. "I know I didn't tell you a lot...and that sometimes I acted like I hated being around you and I know I've said some things in the past...which I would do anything to take back..." My fingers traveled down his face to his jawline. "But I hope you know that I love you, David. That I'll always love you. I hope you've always known that." Another tear splashed onto his face and with my thumb I gently wiped it away. I sniffled before kissing him gently on his cold lips. I stood up then and walked over to the door, looking behind me once before I walked out, hoping to god everyone hadn't left yet.

**Last chapter and the end of this chapter, Jana's emotional side comes out. Now, I'm gonna tell you, you won't be seeing that again for a while. Next chapter she'll be back to her own, regular self. **

**Also, I really hope you guys like this chapter...I know it's not really exciting and the end is all angsty (or at least I tried to make it sad I don't know if I succeeded in that) but _please_ review and tell me what you think. The last couple paragraphs (where everyone says their 'goodbyes' to David) I don't really like but I didn't really know how to write them. I know Dean doesn't like chick flick moments so that's why he doesn't really say anything. Sam probably would apologize or say something but in this chapter he doesn't. Later on though he may or may not say something to Jana about it. Now Louise and Jana...I'm not sure I did a very good job expressing their hurt but whether I did or didn't all that matters is whether you guys like it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Louise's POV**

"...I hate you, Dean Winchester." I grimaced at the yellow stained bedspread he was unsuccessfully trying to talk me into sleeping on tonight. That wasn't happening. Who knows where those stains had originated from. I'd rather sleep on the floor (which sadly looked a lot cleaner than the bed)...or in the car. And that's not even the worst part. There was a putrid smell coming from the bathroom (and surprisingly it wasn't left from Dean or Sam) that had my eyes tearing up and my stomach churning.

Dean slung his green duffel bag onto the other twin bed and took a good look around the motel room.

"It's not _that_ bad. We've had worse." I had to admit Dean was partly right. We _have_ had worse. When I was on the road with them some of the motels we had to stay at were a lot nastier than this. But I wasn't six months pregnant then.

"Yeah but now I'm pregnant...And really we're not even supposed to be here, right now. We're supposed to be on our way to Bobby's." About an hour into the car ride to Bobby's, Dean had suddenly announced that we were going to stop for the night instead of driving straight to like we all assumed.

So now here we are. "Why aren't you complaining?" I turned to Jana, surprised she wasn't bitching about this like me. She was just sitting on the edge of the other twin bed, a little dazed.

"I'm still trying to digest the fact that my boyfriend is dead-" we both pretended that her voice hadn't just cracked "-and I've been kidnapped by his murderers." I raised an eyebrow as she suddenly flopped back on the bed with a loud sigh. "Oh and the whole 'demons are real and you hunt them' concept." Oh yes. Because Dean had wanted to so badly go on this hunt, and Jana kept asking questions, Sam (out of all people) had just come right out and told Jana what their occupation was and why they were really stopping. Jana hadn't said a thing since then.

"Oh." I didn't really know how to respond so I just faced Dean again. "Where did Sam go?" The younger Winchester had mysteriously disappeared after we had checked in. Did I mention Dean had only paid for _one _room? Four people. Two beds.

"He's getting food." Dean reached for the TV remote on the nightstand between the two twin beds.

"Whoa hold on a minute!" Since I was closer, I grabbed it before he could wrap his hands around it. He protested but I ignored it. "I know what happens when you get a hold of a TV remote. I know what you watch. That's not happening. Plus you are supposed to be hunting a ghost, are you not?" I cocked an eyebrow and he glared. I really wanted to spend as little time here as possible so if he could hurry up with the ghost hunting that would be terrific. Oh, I might have forgotten to mention that the _real _reason Dean had wanted to stop for the night was because there was a case nearby. Typical.

He pointed at the clock on the wall. "Do you see what time it is?" I sighed. "Yeah...tomorrow we'll go hunt that bitch down..for now..." He swiped the remote out of my hand. "I'm going to watch some TV." I rolled my eyes as he flipped through the channels, turns out there were only five, until he stopped on an old black and white movie. It was supposed to be a horror movie but the effects were so bad it was almost laughable.

I jumped slightly as suddenly the motel room door opened and Sam's tall frame entered, carrying three bags of...takeout from Shirley's Diner. I paled as my stomach started to churn. When I was on the road with them all we ate was diner food. Breakfast...lunch...dinner. It was nauseating. After I left them I made sure to stay clear of all diners because even the _thought _of eating another cheeseburger with fries made me sick. But now...I heard Dean demand where the pie was and I glanced over to see him unravel a big, juicy, bacon cheeseburger. Oh god. I clapped a hand over my mouth and rushed into the bathroom.

**Jana's POV**

I stared at the bathroom door before shrugging. If I actually cared I would go check on Louise...but I don't. I turned back to Dean who was currently sitting on the edge of the bed attempting to shovel a half pound burger into his mouth. I grimaced before turning to Sam. He was sitting in a small armchair in the corner of the room. "Alright, so you say demons and monsters and all that stuff exist." Sam nodded, unwrapping his own (much smaller) burger. "And you hunt them." He nodded again. "And you are telling me there is a ghost in this town-"

Dean rolled his eyes and swallowed a big bite of his food. "Didn't we already go over this?"

I glared at him but he just went back to eating. "Well excuse me for-" I stopped as a man in a trenchcoat suddenly appeared in front of me. What the hell. "_What the hell?!" _I scrambled back on the bed till I hit the headboard. I glanced frantically at Sam and Dean, expecting them to be freaking out as well but they just looked slightly annoyed. _What? _"Who the hell are you?!"

The man frowned slightly but Dean answered for him. "Jana, this is Cas. He's an angel."

**A/N: This chapter has actually been finished for a while now..I'm not sure why I haven't uploaded it sooner I think I just forgot :/ . Well anyways here it is and it's slightly different than the other chapters, and shorter, but I hope you still like it!**


End file.
